1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver for a switch in a GIS (Gas Insulated Switchgear) and more particularly, to a driver capable of precisely controlling a moving contact in a switch regardless of play and skewness in components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electric power system, switchgear, especially GIS (Gas Insulated Switchgear), is used for a power plant or a substation. In fault conditions, such as short circuits and overload fault currents, the switchgear provides isolation of circuits from power supplies to protect power systems while maintaining service to unaffected circuits.
In general, the switchgear may include a circuit breaker, a current transformer, a ground switch, a disconnecting switch, 3-position switch, a driver and so on. The disconnecting switch may open or close circuits and the ground switch categorized into, but not limited to, a repair ground switch and a high speed ground switch may ground the circuits after the circuits are opened. The 3-position switch may open, close or ground the circuits. The disconnecting switch, the ground switch or the 3-position switch (hereinafter, referred to as “switch”) may include a moving contact and a fixing contact.
The driver may be directly connected with the switch or may be indirectly connected with the switch by means of at least one of a link, a gearbox, and a lever, so that the driver reciprocates the moving contact in the switch to open or close the circuits.
However, when the driver is located far from the switch, the moving contact in the switch is not precisely controlled and the power transfer by the driver may be lost due to play and skewness in components such as combinations of links, gearboxes and levers. Therefore, the driver may be located near to the switch.
Also, when the driver is mounted on the upper portion of the GIS, a worker may need to go up a ladder to the driver for operation, which will result in inconvenience and possibly accidents.
This related technology is disclosed in the Korean patent publication NO. 10-2009-0072580.